


Of Singing and Agony

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Agony, Gen, Inspired by Into the Woods, Nico cannot sing, Percy can't sing either, Reyna POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reyna paused. Goodness what was that gods-awful sound?Following the clear abuse of the vocal chords well...whoever that person’s parents provided, she was struck quite frankly, dumb by the sight before her.Was that NICO?!And what was the ghastly sound coming from his mouth?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Of Singing and Agony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916900) by [LadyBrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke). 



> All the credit of the lyrics go to Stephen Sondheim, the brilliant person who wrote Agony, and all the characters belong to Rick Riordan

Reyna paused. Goodness what was that gods-awful sound? Following the clear abuse of the vocal chords well...whoever that person’s parents provided, she was struck quite frankly, dumb by the sight before her.

Was that _Nico?!_

And what was the ghastly sound coming from his mouth? About a minute later, Reyna realized that he was singing. It also registered that perhaps there was a reason Nico never participated in karaoke night.

Still, the sight before her was _astounding,_ to say the least.

Percy was currently sprawled across the room floor, bottles of wine surrounding him that Mr. D had...acquired. That picture, however, considerably paled in comparison to what in Hades Nico was doing. He was standing, one leg on a wooden table, the other on a chair, belting in the most tone-deaf voice she had ever heard.

_“Did I abuse him or show him disdain?_

_Why does he run from me?_

_If I should lose him,_

_How shall I regain The heart he has won from me?”_

Reyna stood, dumbstruck. Where was this coming from? Leo, also in the room, only sighed and said

“Will’s planning a birthday party, but wanted to keep it a secret, so Nico thinks that Will’s avoiding him.”

“We tried to get him to stop, but uh...” Hazel gestured vaguely to the general vicinity of the son of Hades and son of Poseidon.

“I managed to convince her that it was best to leave them alone for a while,” Leo added.

It also said something about the situation that _Leo_ was being sensible. All of a sudden, an equally terrible voice joined Nico.

_“High in her tower,_

_She sits by the hour,_

_Maintaining her hair._

_Blithe and becoming and frequently humming_

_A lighthearted air:_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-”_

Frank groaned, and Reyna got the idea that this was not the first time Percy and joined in with Nico.

“Annabeth has been caught up in her projects, and well...Percy has been...bored?” Hazel looked like she very much wanted to wake up from what must be a nightmare.

_“AGONY! OH THE TORTURE THEY TEACH!”_

Everyone in the room not currently intoxicated winced as their singing friends hit a painful decibel.

_“What's as intriguing-”_

_“Or half so fatiguing-”_

_“As what's out of reach?”_

“What on earth…” Annabeth walked into the room, also summoned by the inhuman shrieking.

_“Am I not sensitive, clever, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, charming, as kind as I'm handsome and heir to a throne?”_

Nico seemed relatively confused for a moment at Percy’s solo, muttering “throne?” but seemed to snap out of it, and continued with their duet. Reyna quietly snapped a photo on the only camera owned officially by the camp. The blackmail material happening right now was _incredible._

_“You are everything maidens could wish for!”_

_“Then why no-?”_

_“The girl must be mad!”_

“Excuse me?” Annabeth, thoroughly perplexed, seemed caught between offended and confused.

_“Agony!”_ Nico belted, again assaulting every ear in the quarter-mile radius.

_“Misery!”_

_“Woe!”_

_“Though it's different for each.”_ Here the two came together in a cacophony of horrendous harmony.

_“Always ten steps behind-”_

_“Always ten feet below-”_

_“And she's just out of reach.”_

_“Agony, that can cut like a knife!”_ Nico finished, sliding to his knees on the table, before gesturing to his cousin.

_“I must have her to wife!”_ Percy and Nico promptly fell unconscious, and as everyone stood, rubbing their ears, and still getting over what exactly happened, Frank noted

“Well, that’s got to be the most unromantic proposal of all time.”


End file.
